bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Ed, Edd, and Eddy fanfiction Chapter 2
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I almost fell out of the tree I was sitting in when I heard Double D practically scream his question at me. I pointed my marshmellow launcher at him, and shot his hat. "Target Practice." I answered his question with a mischevious grin, then looked around for something else to shoot. "Andie! You can't just torture people like that! And can you imagine the horrible things that could happen to you if you fell out of that tree?" I stuck my tongue out at him, and asked. "What's gonna happen? Ed's gonna jump onto the tree branch and break it, sending me to my doom at... 3 feet below? Ha!" Double D shook his head at me, and suddenly, Ed fell out of the branches higher up. "HIYA ANDIE!" he yelled when he hit the branch I was sitting on with a loud smack. I shot at least 6 feet in the air, yelling. "WHAT AM I, PSYCHIC!?!" The tree branch cracked, sending both of us flying through the air. Double D actually attempted to catch me. He collapsed under my weight, and we fell. "Hey, SockHead! Lumpy! Twig! Quit goofin' aroun- WHAT THE!" Eddy's jaw literally dropped to his shoes when he saw us. "Double D saved Andie, Eddy!" Ed yelled, not noticing the strange situation right underneath him. Ed was sitting on my back, keeping me in the most awkward position ever. I was straddling Double D, my face inches away from his. Eddy stared for several more minutes, then he cracked up laughing. "Ed. Get off me." I ordered, straining to keep what little distance Double D and I had from each other in existance. "Sorry, Andie, my brain stopped again." Ed replyed. "Are you enjoying yourself, Double D?" Eddy asked, still laughing. Double D turned bright red, not answering the question. From the position I was in, I could actually answer the question for him, but decided it would be better not to comment on the situation. "C'mon, Lumpy, I think SockHead and Twig have shown enough PDA today. Get off them." Ed got up, and I scrambled off of Double D as quickly as possible. Double D tried to say something, but when I looked at him, he took off running in the opposite direction. "Man, he's such a baby." Eddy moaned, watching him run. "He's been avoiding me all week." I sighed. "Didn't he skip out on the scam to give you a grand tour of this place?" Eddy asked, he and Ed staring at me. "Well, yeah, but during the tour, we ran into Kevin, who started taunting Double D for 'calling dibs on the new girls', and he got so embarrased he ran off." I explained. "Double D has a crush on Andie, Eddy!" Ed commented. Eddy tapped his finger against his head for a minute, and asked Ed. "Hey, Lumpy, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" "Rebel Robot Ranch is on tonight?" Ed asked. Eddy picked him up by his unibrow, and slammed him against the ground. "NO! We need to-" Eddy then noticed I was still standing there, and he told Ed. "Monobrow, take Twig somewhere so she can't hear about our plan." "Fee Fi Fo Fum! I smell Cheese and Onion Buns!" Ed yelled, right before he threw me over his shoulder. "ED! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at him, as he ran down the road. He threw me into a dumpster, and ran back. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" I screamed after him. I heard something rustle behind me, and a bald kid carrying a piece of wood surfaced from the garbage behind me. "What's that, Plank? Okay, I'll tell her." I stared at the kid as he talked to the piece of wood in his hands, then he said to me. "Plank wants you to give him a kiss!" "Weirdo." was my only reply, climbing out of the dumpster. I walked away, leaving the kid scratching his head. Category:Blog posts